minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft EyelessStalker.exe
January 18Th. 8:43 PM. I just got Minecraft for my birthday. I spent 5 hours playing it nonstop. At first everything was fine, I spawned a new world, I cut down trees, built a shelter and had fun playing Minecraft. After 5 hours I got off and went to spend some time with my family. I didn’t get on for the rest of the night. I don’t know why, but I had a very strange dream. I dreamed i was still playing Minecraft. I was in a cave, mining, when I heard a strange sound. I couldn’t tell whether it was real or it was my game. It sounded like a zombie from Minecraft but, it sounded like it came from somewhere else. I looked around but i couldn’t tell where the sound could’ve come from. I saw a white flash at the end of my room. I, without a delay, got up from my chair and spinned around. Nothing. I heard blocks breaking in my game. I turned my head towards my PC and all i saw was black. My computer was on, but nothing was there. I could also still see my hud. All of my stuff was gone, and i had a half of a heart in my health bar. I had no hunger, nor experience levels. Everything, gone. I sat back down and realised that the light in the hallway turned off. I thought to myself . It was probably my parents. I turned my head back at the screen and saw that it wasn’t black anymore. I was outside, with all my stuff, full hunger and full health. I thought to myself what? What happened? I saw a flashing light in the hallway. I sat up, walked towards the door, opened it and poked my head out. No flashing light. I closed it, and walked away, as i was walking i heard 3 quiet knocks on my door. Probably my sister, she must have gotten scared and wants to sleep with me tonight. I yelled “Come in.” No twisting of the doorknob or anything. Silence. 3 Knocks again. “Come in!” i yelled louder. No reply. Everything started to spin. “Huh?". It started to spin faster, and faster and faster. Until…. I woke up. I opened my eyes and looked around. Dark. I looked around and saw that the computer was on. I didn’t leave it on last night. Did i? It showed my player in the house, but there was a sign. It said, “ Your time has come. Leave this world. Never come back!” Upon knowing this, I was thoroughly sure that this was my younger brother, this sounds like something he would cook up. I got up and had breakfast, then got on minecraft to figure out what’s happening. When i couldn’t find anything else i decided to ask my brother. “Hey, Jake, did you get on my computer last night?” “What? No, of course not!” he replied. Well, I know my brother really well, and i know that he’s not a good liar. I went back to my room and got on the computer and logged onto Minecraft. I wanted to play online, so i searched for a server online, put in the ip address on Minecraft and joined. I sat there for a good 10 minutes and nothing happened. Then finally, an error pop-up appeared. Saying “ I’m sorry, but error 166768 has been terminated manually on your computer. Eliminate this problem by going into computer>files>Minecraft> typing 12967 in the search box then click on the following file. >999874 File> then download the termination program. Once downloaded go back to files and terminate the entire 6743 files and save worlds file. Then you uninstall minecraft and download it again. Once everything is installed, please go to the KRANOS FILE and use the termination program to delete the 66890MASTER file, then you have to uninstall the termination program and download the 16678 file. Then you can play online”. Manually? Who manually terminated that file? It wasn’t me I thought. I followed the instructions and tried again. Nothing happened. Seconds later, my closet door slammed shut. “WHAT THE HE-”. I quickly shut myself up. It was probably the wind, i thought. I looked back at my screen and saw that multiple pop up ads had appeared all saying “YOU CAN’T ESCAPE ME.” And “ EVEN IF YOU DELETE ME, I CAN’T GO AWAY. I SHALL HAUNT YOU TILL THE END.” “What in the world is going on??” I said. I was seriously scared. I got up from the chair and the PC turned off, but the screen didn’t. The screen was blue and it was saying in big bold letters, “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO” What is going on here? I thought. I ran towards the door and my closet door opened. A foot stepped out. Then another foot. A man in a hooded jacket came out. His hoodie was greyish white. His face was in shadow, so I couldn’t see it. But eventually after just standing there looking at each other, the man raised his hands to his head and removed his hood. Disgusting. That’s all i can say to describe his face. Burnt and black skin, his nose was cut in half and broken, he had no teeth, his ears were just slits cut into his head, and worst of all, he had no eyes. But somehow, i knew he could hear me. I knew he could see me. And a voice, a cold deep voice spoke. One that was coming through the… computer. “OH GOD HELP ME! HELP ME!! HELP! PLEASE GOD HELP ME!” it said. I looked back at the man, and his eye sockets, were spitting blood out. Just about from every hole in this man’s body, blood was spewing out of it. I heard a voice, that said “I WILL COME BACK. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THEN.” And i woke up in my bed. Scared and sweating beyond belief. I immediately got on my computer and logged into minecraft and followed the instructions i got in my dream. Nothing popped up, no KRANOS file or anything. i joined the server Mineplex just fine but, no one was on. This was the mineplex server, the most popular minecraft server ever, and no one was on. i walked around and saw a player. With a white hoodie skin, something was different about this player, he had a gamertag, that said Xx_Lode<_>Star_xX but he was floating. I typed in the chatbox “Hello?” No reply. I opened the chatbox again and instantly thousands of lines of code appeared and filled it up. A humungous lag spike hit me and i couldn’t move, but the other player was moving. He turned around and looked straight at me. He slowly started to float towards me and then i was kicked out of the server. After this, i got off my computer and went upstairs to tell my parents. They did not believe me in any way. That night i decided to sleep in the living room. The next day, my mom said that she was trying to make breakfast and all the knives were gone. even the butter knives. I went into my room and found all of the knives jabbed into my pillows and blankets. My room was also completely torn up. Scratches on the wall, and my desk was completely overturned and torn to splinters. But my computer, out of all the things in my room, was untouched. My parents called the cops and they investigated the house. Nothing. i went into my room and i decided to get on the computer and browse online. I turned on the PC and Minecraft was already open. I tried to close it, but it said that it wasn't responding. i clicked on multiplayer, nothing happened. I clicked on singleplayer, and a new world was there. One that wasn’t mine. I clicked on that world and joined it. It loaded up and that same player from the server was there. Looking directly at me. Seconds later tens of error pop-ups appeared and my computer just couldn’t handle it. It crashed. I left the room and went to get my parents. I came back and pressed the power button on my computer but nothing happened. I did it again. Nothing. I tried everything i could think of, nothing. “ Hey mom, umm i don’t wanna sleep in this room anymore”. 5 YEARS LATER 5 years after the incident, i had not bought minecraft or played it. I threw away my old computer and got a new one for my 17Th birthday. I moved away, into a new house. With my parents. I can’t remember what happened 5 years ago, but i think i was hacked. I decided to buy and download minecraft again. This time from the actual mojang developers. Not some cheap version of it. It took me awhile to figure out the controls, but i eventually learned them again. I was in creative mode, doing random stuff when i heard an explosion off in the distance. Probably a creeper I thought. Then i remembered creepers can’t blow up unless there is a player around. I was too curious for my own good and went off in the area the explosion was in. I started to get huge lag spikes as i got closer. One lag spike made my character completely still for about 3-5 minutes. Once the lag was over, i kept on going until i found, a pile of…. Bedrock. “What the-?” I clicked tab and it said i was the only one on. I broke the bedrock and saw a chest in the middle of the pile. I opened it. Empty. I turned around and heard numerous explosions in the direction of my city i was building. Crap! Someone’s blowing up my city! I thought. I flew off in that direction and fell upon my smoldering city. Nothing was left, other than a couple floating blocks and a lot of holes in the ground. Who would do this? Then i remembered that Herobrine creepypasta i had heard about and decided to log out and try to join a server. The error message popped up.“ I’m sorry, but error 166768 has been terminated manually on your computer. Eliminate this problem by going into computer>files>Minecraft> typing 12967 in the search box then click on the following file. >999874 File> then download the termination program. Once downloaded go back to files and terminate the entire 6743 files and save worlds file. Then you uninstall minecraft and download it again. Once everything is installed, please go to the KRANOS FILE and use the termination program to delete the 66890MASTER file, then you have to uninstall the termination program and download the 16678 file. Then you can play online”. Once this showed up, i wasn’t believing it. Didn’t something like this happen a while ago? Then I remembered it. This same thing happened 5 years ago! I joined my singleplayer world again and decided to hunt for the person who was doing this. I typed in the chatbox and said “I know you’re here, show yourself!”. My computer almost died. Hundreds of explosions going off everywhere. But no actual blowing up blocks or the explosion effect. Just the computer making the TNT explosion sound go off. Then my game crashed. I opened my hard drive and went to minecraft>settings>sound and realised the TNT sound file was deleted. I kept scrolling for the sound files, and more and more sound files were deleted too! The creeper sound file, chicken sound, breaking blocks sound file, almost all of the sound files were deleted. So what were those explosions? I decided to do some sneaking around in the minecraft files and found a file in the game called NOEYE.FILEDOMAIN. This file interested me. I clicked on it and it brought me to the minecraft title screen, but something was noticeably different. There was no background, just a black wall. And only the singleplayer button existed. Not any other button. Just singleplayer. I clicked on it and it instantly loaded up a world without giving me the option. I spawned in a weird glass dome of missing textures and, floating player heads. What in the world is this place? I pressed escape but nothing happened. I pressed it again, nothing. I kept on pressing escape over and over over again, but nothing happened. Then the chatbox appeared and someone talked in it. “This is my domain! LEAVE TRESPASSER”. It didn’t have a name for who typed it. I pressed escape again and this time something happened. The start menu showed up, but it only had one button, labeled “Leave” I clicked Leave and my PC instantly shut down. I ran out of my room into the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and went to Video Camera mode. I placed my phone to where it’s facing the PC screen and i clicked record. I turned on my PC and clicked on minecraft. I tried to find that NOEYE.EXE file again but i couldn’t. I logged into minecraft and broke a block. The sound was back. But, the sound files. They were deleted right? I thought i must be losing my mind. This has to be a dream. It has to be. I pinched myself. It hurt. But i didn’t wake up. I went to the place where my city used to be. It was back. Holy crap! What? How did this happen?? I grabbed my phone and realised it was off. It was at full battery just a minute ago! I tried to turn it on, but it was dead. I looked back at my screen and saw the city was on fire. Every single block was on fire. I grabbed some water out of creative and placed it down but it wouldn’t extinguish. It blocked the water from going past it. Then i realised there was a player, with a flint and steel in his hands. He had his back turned but i could tell that he had the flint and steel. I typed in the chatbox “Hello?” No reply. I waited there for a minute then pressed escape. Nothing happened. Oh no, not again. I walked towards him a little. As i got closer my sound card was starting to mess up. I started to hear every sound in the game. My screen started to mess up, showing missing textures and distortions. Then it all stopped. A humongously large lag spike hit and i couldn’t move. The player was moving though. He turned around. The white hoodie skin! Its that same guy! All of his memories flooded back to him. About their last encounter. He floated towards me. I quickly pressed the power off button, but nothing happened. I pressed alt+ctrl+delete. Nothing happened. I tried turning off the screen, nothing happened. He slowly floated towards me. Until his face was right in mine. My computer started to make a very loud noise. My desk started to shake because of the computer. Rattle rattle shake! Rattle rattle Shake! It wouldn’t stop shaking. I unplugged the computer. It was still on. I got up from my seat and ran out of the room. As i ran out, my PC turned off. I got my mom, to come in my room, but nothing happened. i turned on my computer and realised that my background was gone. it was instead a black and white background with nothing else on it. i also saw that minecraft and everything else on my hard drive was deleted completely off of the computer. not a shred of evidence that Minecraft or anything else even existed on this PC. I never played Minecraft again The End This man was haunted by the Children of the Stars Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Classics